spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
OP Spinny Battle Royale
Introduction A couple of boiz were suddenly teleported inside a plane. A boi said the following into the plane's speakers: "Hello, folks. If you are confused about why you're here, that's because you were chosen to be a player on the OP Spinny Battle Royale. What is this battle royale, you may ask? It's pretty much your average battle royale, where boiz fight and the last one remaining wins, but there's a twist: You can get almost any power you can think of for the duration of the royale. They will be taken away after the royale ends though, so don't expect to go home with your dream powers. The only powers you can't get are invincibility, killing upon sight, changing your undercoat color for the duration of the royale, and reviving any dead boiz. Don't try getting powers and using them as a loophole to get one of the four forbidden powers, 'cuz if you do that you'll be disqualified. Other than that, you can have up to 8 powers of your choice to use on the OP Spinny Battle Royale. All of you will be separated into three teams: The Serpentine Team, The Eagle Team, and the Sharky Team. You can choose which team you want to join. The last team to be standing wins, but after a team wins, it will fight, and the last boi of that team wins. Don't worry about dying in the battle royale, as you will be revived with my reviving powers once it's over. Here's an overview of everything i just said: This is a battle royale where you can choose 8 powers of your choice to battle boiz, there are four forbidden powers, which are invincibility, killing on sight, and reviving, there are three teams you can join, the surviving team wins, and after a team wins, the remaining members will fight until there is only one boi left, and that boi is the winner of the battle royale. Got it? I hope you did, because i ain't repeating what i just said. Okay, now write your team and wanted powers on the two little papers and pens about to pop up on your laps, and put them inside the boxes that will also pop up to your left." As soon as the boi finished talking, two small pieces of paper and two pens appeared in each boi's lap, and a wooden box appeared to the left of each seat. Everyone put their papers inside their boxes, and when everyone put their papers inside the boxes, they disappeared, and all the pens disappeared as well. "Okay, let me just write who's qualified on my clipboard..." "Alright, i know who is qualified now. The boiz who are qualified will have their undercoat color changed to the color of their respective team. Serpentine Team members have a green undercoat, Eagle Team members have a red undercoat, and Sharky Team members have a blue undercoat. The boiz who are qualified will also gain their respective powers. The boiz who are not qualified will be teleported back to where they were before being brought to this plane, and they will lose all memories of this battle royale, and any discussion of it." Some boiz disappeared immediately, while others had their undercoat colors change to the colors of their chosen teams. "All the disqualified boiz have been eliminated from this plane, and have lost all memories of me talking about this battle royale, and of being in this plane. All of you who are still in the plane will be teleported down to the arena. I will be sitting in the corner, waiting for the royale to end. It won't start until i say it's started, and any boiz caught fighting before the royale starts will be frozen until it starts. Good luck." All the qualified boiz were teleported to some grassy plains with a couple of places to hide, but that's all there was on the arena. A Owlboi flied down to the ground like a meteor, and once they landed, they yelled "DON'T START FIGHTING UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN!". The Owlboi got all the teams organized, and once they were all organized, the Owl boi ran to a corner, got a megaphone, and yelled: "Ready..." "Set..." "FIGHT!" Non-Roleplay Introduction This is a battle royale roleplay, but with spinny boiz in it. Also, there's a twist: You can get almost any power you can think of for the duration of the royale. It works like this: Three teams will fight on the royale. The teams are as follows: The Serpentine Team: A smart, yet wicked team that prefers brains over brawn. This is the ideal team for you if you only use psychic powers like telekinesis and hypnosis, not physical powers like biting and punching and whatever other fight moves exist. The mascot of this team is a green serpentine boi, and members of this team have a green undercoat. The Eagle Team: A team that uses a balance of brains and brawn to make the perfect set of powers. This is the ideal team for boiz who like using both psychic powers and physical powers to get a advantage. The mascot of this team is a red eagle boi, and members of this team have a red undercoat. The Sharky Team: A team that always uses brawn over brains. If you've grown up playing Spinnymon, thinking the moves that lower stats are useless and only the attack moves have a purpose, this is the team for you. This team mostly uses physical powers, and only uses psychic powers to get a slight advantage over other teams. The mascot of this team is a blue (not light blue) sharky boi, and members of this team have a blue undercoat. You can choose one of these teams to join, and once your request form is approved, pretend your boi's undercoat color has changed to green, red, or blue. In this battle royale, all teams will battle against eachother, and the last team with alive members on it wins. But even after a team wins, things are not over yet. The team will get a trophy for winning, but it will be given later, because the remaining members will fight to get the Winner of the OP Battle Royale trophy. The last remaining member wins. If there are no other members after a single team member defeats another team, that team member will win, and the OP Battle Royale will be finished. Once the Battle Royale is finished, all members will be revived, and teleported back to their homes. Forbidden Powers * Invincibility (it's a battle royale, you can't have invincibility.) * Killing on sight (or just one-hit killing in general) * Reviving dead boiz (because boiz are only supposed to be revived after the royale is over) * Changing undercoat color (because on the royale, specific undercoat colors are used to identify team members, and being able to change the only method of identifying whether someone is from a team to something else would be confusing) Rules This is indeed a crazy roleplay, but it still needs to have a couple of rules, just so everything doesn't turn into chaos. # Each user can only have up to 10 characters in this roleplay. # Each character can only have 8 powers, and they cannot have any of the forbidden powers, no matter how much of a god they are as a species. # All wiki rules apply, and most roleplay rules apply. I say most because there is a roleplay rule that doesn't allow godmoding, but godmoding is okay in this roleplay. Everything else isn't though. # Killing members from the same team you're on is not allowed, and will result in your character getting temporarily frozen. Request Form To request a character, use this form and comment it: Name: Species: Gender: Powers (up to 8): Team: Notes (optional): Once it is approved, it will be added to the Player list below. Players This is the list of players. The boiz who aren't actually playing and are only here to serve some other purpose come first, and after these boiz, the players are sorted by the time they joined. For example, if a boi joined the royale on February 1, and another joined the royale on February, the February 1 boi's form would go above the February 2 boi's form. - Name: Charcoal B. Feathers Owner: A Flat Cat Species: Owl boi Role: Host Gender: Male Powers: Reviving, freezing boiz, and invincibility Team: None Notes: Charcoal has two of the forbidden powers because he's the host. He's not gonna fight in the battle royale, so that's why they're allowed for him and only him. - Name: Vibrate S. Bass Owner: A Flat Cat Species: DJ Boi Role: DJ Gender: Male Powers: Invincibility Team: None Notes: Vibrate has invincibility in order to avoid being accidentally or purposefully killed by the players. Again, he's not gonna fight in the royale, he's just here to provide some music to battle to. - Name: Sugarplum Owner: Pikmipopsyesgrosserygangno Gender: Female Species: Candy Pumpkin Boi Powers: Dangerous Tongue, Sugar Claws, and Sharp Teeth Team: Sharky Team Notes: can easily break, but can heal her wounds - Name: Zachary Zemilition Owner: Zachary airseed Species: Digi Boi Gender: Male Powers: Hypnosis, Time Travel, Mind Reading, and Inventive Thinking Team: Serpentine Team Notes: brains of the team - Name: Beepboop B. Computer Owner: A Flat Cat Species: Robot Boi Gender: None. They're a robot, did you think they'd have a gender? Powers: Hypnosis, Speed, Telekinesis, Camouflage (it doesn't change their undercoat color, of course) Team: Eagle Team Notes: Beepboop is a sentient robot. They didn't join because someone else wanted them to join. They wanted to join by themselves. Category:Roleplay